In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools play a significant role in our daily activities, and there are often discussions of the desirableness of a paperless society. Information technology tools are typically employed as a means to improve efficiency in the work-place (as well as elsewhere). For example, scanners and multi-function peripherals (MFP) may be utilized to convert hardcopy documents into electronic form, thereby decreasing the need for physical storage space and at the same time allowing the information in the paper documents to be transmitted quickly and more readily.
In such circumstances, as well as others, an often-repeated process can be streamlined by employing workflow tools, such that the sequence of operations in the process may be automated, as much as possible. For example, document workflow software may be provided to specify a document workflow process for scan document delivery from MFP, such as in an enterprise environment. Such document workflow process may include, for example, (i) scan hardcopy document to obtain document image, (ii) convert document image to multi-page PDF file, (iii) apply watermark thereto, and (iv) send watermarked image(s) to document management server or email.
However, there may be a variety of reasons for a need to conform the output within certain requirements or limitations, such as file type or file size. For example, specific output targets (e.g., e-mail, document management system, etc.) may have size and format limitations. In such contexts (such as when sending legal document to a court or other governmental agency), non-conforming documents will not be acceptable and may even create a significant problem.
There is a need for provisions to facilitate (or even ensure) conformance in such circumstances, with requirements such as file size and file type.